


Decrypt and Decipher

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, 流星のロックマン | Mega Man Star Force
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Anime, Archaeology, Arguing, Battle, Comedy, Curses, Discovery, Education, Episode Related, Fear, Food, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, Magical Artifacts, Maps, Mummies, Sandwiches, Science Fiction, Technology, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A map Hoshikawa Subaru uncovers in the pyramids may hold the key to the next OOPart’s location, if only he could read it.





	Decrypt and Decipher

Decrypt and Decipher

Author’s Note: Set at the end of episode 8 of _Shooting Star Rockman Tribe_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Shooting Star Rockman series.

Summary:

A map Hoshikawa Subaru uncovers in the pyramids may hold the key to the next OOPart’s location, if only he could read it.

* * *

“Amachi-san, how is he?”

“Everything checks out. War-Rock has perfectly assimilated the Sword of Berserk,” AMAKEN’s head researcher, Amachi Mamoru, delivered the alien a clean bill of health.

Hoshikawa Subaru breathed a sigh of relief. It was a significant burden off his chest.

“By the way, War-Rock and I found a map with Murian symbols while we were exploring the pyramids for the OOPart.”

“More like Subaru got scared of thousand-year-old bones and slipped on it!” War-Rock cleared his throat.

“Oh, I’m sorry if I’m afraid of being _cursed_ for life and almost becoming big snake chow! Anyway, we couldn’t find an OOPart there, but maybe this will give us a hint where to search next. You think I should take it to Orihime-san?”

Amachi was glad to see them bickering as normal after their about-fatal run-in with Phantom Black and Burai. “Let me have a gander.”

His friend’s son showed him the paper.

“Subaru-kun, this isn’t Murian,” Amachi confessed.

“Huh? It’s not? How can you tell?”

“Because it’s a placemat for a sandwich chain. Yellowed and worn, but not ancient, by any means. Look! Some kid has already filled in the maze!”

Ashamed at his error, Subaru was prepared to scurry under a rock like a scorpion and die.

“How did you miss that? Don’t you learn languages in school?” his AM-ian roommate chided.

“Yeah! _Japanese_! Plus, I’ve been kind of busy fighting ghosts!”

“If you want, we can grab some right now.”

“Sandwiches?”

“A battle like that – You must have worked up an appetite!”

“Now that you mention it…” Subaru rubbed his stomach.

Utagai Shinsuke overheard their conversation. “Why go out? Step into the Utagai Area (temporary name) and be amazed! Materialize! Ham on rye!”

“Didn’t you specifically warn us not to use the Star Carrier as a food dispenser?”

“You won’t be complaining when I save you a solar system model in spending money, Subaru-kun!” the dour inventor promised.


End file.
